


困兽10

by Pryolivia12138



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22302733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pryolivia12138/pseuds/Pryolivia12138
Kudos: 10





	困兽10

直到转天下午才醒来的krist愣愣的看了手机好久……下午三点……他已经记不清上一次睡那么久是什么时候的事了。  
掀开被子，krist看见了手上的绷带，singto还是帮他上好了药。  
望着手上的绷带，想起昨天靠在singto身上的感觉，krist的脑袋里一片混乱，他不知道自己和singto现在到底是什么样的关系，也不懂自己的心里到底是怎么想的。  
剧烈的摇了摇头，krist把脑袋里乱七八糟的想法甩了出去，现在不是他考虑这个的时候，他还有很多事没做完。  
收拾好了一切，krist和bank拿着不多的行李从后门匆匆的离开了singto的酒店，任务完成了，他们理所当然的该离开了。  
路上，krist握着手里那份从Duck那里得到的名单，呆呆的看着窗外出神。  
“怎么了？”开车的bank出声询问。  
“没有。”krist反应了过来赶紧回答，过了一会儿又犹豫着说：“bank，其实你可以先回基地的，不用陪我留下，之后的事情，我自己处理也行。”  
“瞎说什么呢！不是说好了一起留下的吗？”bank理所当然的看着krist。  
看着bank的眼睛，krist咬了咬嘴唇，最终没有说话。  
两人找了一个偏僻的旅店住了下来，马上就开始了他们的行动。除了炸死的那几个singto家的分会长，再加上krist除掉的那个Clark之外，八年前，参加过那个计划的，还剩四个人。  
和以往的情况不同，这次的任务只有他们两个人，所有的踩点、跟踪、布控都得由他们自己来做，况且这次的目标，都隶属同一军队，不管先对付谁，另外三个人都会马上提高警惕，这无疑给任务增加了难度……  
正在krist皱着眉思考这次的计划时，bank一边按着手机一边吊儿郎当的开口了：“不能一个一个处理，就一次性解决啊。”  
“一次性？怎么解决？”  
“把他们四个同时约出来，一起干掉不就好了。”  
Krist丢下了手里的目标照片，嫌弃的看着bank说：“大哥，这四个可是有头有脸的军队高层哎！谁能把他们同时约出来？你约还是我约？怎么约？约他们打麻将？”  
正在krist用看弱智的眼神看着bank的时候，bank一抬手，把手里的手机屏幕对准了krist，并说：“有人能约出来。”  
Krist奇怪的看了一眼bank的手机，屏幕上是singto的对话框。  
“你？什么时候和他联系上的？”  
“问你啊？他联系不上你就联系我了，哎，他给你的手机呢？”  
“扔了。”  
不耐烦的回答了一句之后，krist就接着看对话框里的内容，最后的两条信息，是一张图片，和一条文字。  
文字写着，这个典礼，他们一定会出席，并且不会带太多人。  
文字的后面是一张淡粉色的请帖：  
订婚仪式：singto Anni  
心头微微震动，沉默了许久，krist别开了脸，神色不明的说了一句‘好’。  
不出三日，这场热闹非凡的订婚仪式便开始了。Krist、bank和singto派来的两个帮手分别堵在了四条不同的路口。  
将军young女儿的订婚会场，警戒级别不会低，让这四个人进了会场就不好下手了，所以，krist选择了在四人去会场的路上动手。  
找好伏击地点，krist观察了一下地形，架好了枪，便等在了原地……时间一分一秒的过去，krist看着路面，眼前却是那张刺眼的请帖……  
现在这个时间，他们应该在穿礼服了吧……  
“krist？没事吧？”  
通讯器里传来了bank的声音，krist的呼吸不太对劲，所以bank问了一句，反应过来的krist马上调整了一下状态，平静的回复了一句‘没事’  
不一会儿，一辆黑色轿车缓缓驶来，krist绷紧了神经，屏息凝神，用瞄准器对准了轿车的轮胎……  
在轿车到达预定位置时，krist利落的爆掉了右侧的前胎，黑色轿车失控，打滑撞向了路边的护栏。  
一声剧烈的碰撞声，轿车的引擎盖直接凹进去了一大块，车上的司机已经昏迷，副驾驶上的保镖流着血下车检查后座官员的伤势。  
Krist瞄准了保镖打开后座的时间，对着车里的目标射击，子弹却误打在了防弹的玻璃上，炸开了小小的百花。  
“该死！”krist皱了皱眉，自己竟然瞄准失误了……  
下方的保镖意识到了有危险，马上钻进了后座，关上了车门。  
咬了咬牙齿，krist放弃了直接击杀目标的想法，调转枪口，瞄准了轿车的油箱。  
“突突突”连续三声枪响，轿车在轰鸣声中冒起了火光，四散炸开……  
确认目标已经击杀，krist才收拾好了东西，猫着腰，从任务点离开。  
另一边……仪式进行的已经差不多了，singto环视了一下四周，那四个本该出现的人都没到，看来，krist那边的任务应该很顺利。  
隔壁桌的将军young正忙着和各路官员皇戚打交道，似乎没有注意到本该在的部下并没有到。  
稍稍安下心来的singto才听见旁边Anni的叫声。  
“psing~你怎么了？好像一直心神不宁的样子。”  
“哦，没什么。大概就是有些累了吧。”  
“你脸色也不太好，不舒服吗？”  
“有点。”  
“哪里不舒服？我把医生叫过来帮你看看？”  
看着Anni紧张的样子，singto笑着摇了摇头，表示自己只是有些累而已，接下来就被将军young叫去敬酒了。  
折腾了大半天，总算是踩着午夜零点的钟声回家了，singto联系了好几次krist，却依旧是未读未回。最后看了一眼手机，singto摇摇头退出了对话框，伸手推开了卧室门。  
卧室里没开灯，可月光下坐在椅子上的身影，却让singto心头一震。  
Singto楞在了房门口，直到椅子上的人问道：“你不开灯吗？”singto才慌张的打开了灯。  
“kit……你来了。”语气虽然慌张，可singto脸上却是一脸惊喜的表情。  
“回来了？”krist按灭了手里的烟，平静的看着singto。  
“嗯。”  
潦草的问候过后，两人都不知道该怎么继续了……空气就这么安静了下来……良久，krist站起来拍了拍已经坐皱了的裤子，尴尬的指了指桌上singto的洋酒瓶说：“我等了一会儿，你没回来，我就喝了。”  
“嗯”singto完全没有看桌上的酒瓶一眼，只是定定的看着krist，认真的回答。  
看着singto炙热的眼神，krist不安的挠了挠鼻尖，后退了一步，有些慌乱的说：“我……我先走了。”  
刚刚转身，一只温暖的手就抓住了krist的手腕。  
“为什么？”singto急切的问。  
“bank还在等……”  
“我是问你为什么在这里等我。”  
手上的力道加重了，krist看着singto认真的眼神……是啊……为什么……我为什么在这里……  
除了对singto的在乎，krist无法找到其他的理由……理智与情感的撕扯，让krist的心里乱成了一团……  
自嘲的笑了笑，krist推开了singto的手，握紧了拳头，他鼓起勇气转身面对着singto，勾起嘴角……笑了……像是小时候的krist一样，这八年，krist从没这样，温暖的笑过。  
Singto愣住了，他看见了那个自己期盼已久的krist，终于站在了自己面前。这一刻，singto的心开始狂跳了起来。  
Krist笑着，缓缓开口：“祝福你……psing……”  
说完了自己想说的话，krist转身往阳台走了过去……  
“不要！”singto看着要离开的krist一下就慌了，他上前一把抱住了krist的后背，颤着声音问：“你来不是想说这个，对不对？kit……”他叫他了，他叫他Psing了，这是不是代表，他愿意原谅他了？是不是代表他可以重新接受他……  
感受着后背传来的温暖，krist望着窗外的月光……怔住了……仿佛回到了他们重逢的那夜，当初krist一心要杀死的这个人…………他们是为什么会变成现在这样……  
任由singto抱着自己，许久，krist沙哑的开口问：“singto……这辈子……你都亏欠我了……对不对……”  
“对”不知道krist为什么突然说这个，可singto只想固执的圈紧krist的腰，永远不松手。  
Krist笑了，他勾着嘴角，轻轻拉开了singto圈住自己的手臂，他转身，勾着嘴角看着singto……singto的手还放在krist的腰上，krist的鼻息温热的喷在singto的嘴唇，心跳声似乎从耳畔传到了半空……  
“以后……你就不欠我了……”  
还没等singto明白krist说的是什么，singto就被用力的推倒在了柔软的大床上……  
Krist欺身压上，用唇封住了singto的唇……  
Singto微微一愣，便急切的环住了krist的腰身，认真的回应。  
本应是一场缠绵的亲吻，硬是被两人发展成了胶着的角斗。任性的僵持着，绝不先松开对方……  
呼吸渐渐沉重，两人都急切的从对方的身上汲取那一丝温暖……  
男人之间的爱意，像猛兽，一旦挣开小小的缝隙便如洪水泛滥，一发不可收拾……  
床架在温和的月色下发出吱吱呀呀的声音，呼吸沉重的亲吻声中，一件件衣服从宽大的床上被随意丢下，krist伏在singto的身上，感受着singto极其认真的迎合，脑海里是那张年幼的自己，所画的小小的结婚照………  
“kit以后要和Psing结婚！”脑子里回荡着自己稚嫩的话语，krist关掉了自己大脑里的阀门……就今天……就这一刻……让我为了自己活一次……就一次就好……  
像是饥渴已久的猛兽，krist不顾一切的撕咬着singto的肩头，右手不耐烦的从singto身上的最后一件衣料里伸了进去……  
而身下的Singto却像一位驯兽师一般，用温柔的回应，与轻缓的抚摸来试图平息krist的暴躁。  
房间里弥漫着情欲的气息……充满荷尔蒙的喘息声从洁白的墙面反射回一片狼藉的大床。舔舐着对方唇齿间的气味，krist如他喝下的龙舌兰一般的炽烈，singto则像他饮下的香槟一样的清甜……  
撕扯下身体最后的一丝防线，krist仅凭自己的欲望摩擦着singto的期盼……  
小小的呻吟从齿间溢出……或许是因为自己喝下的酒……又或许是因为从singto唇间尝到的清甜……krist觉得大脑似乎不受控制了……  
伸手把singto的腿抬到自己的腰上，krist亲吻着singto的脖颈，感受着singto顺势圈紧了自己，迎合着自己抬动着腰身……krist觉得，心里有一块地方，似乎被暂时填满了……  
直到singto握着krist的右手，把krist的手放在了singto自己的后穴上时……krist失去了理智。  
他用爱液涂抹着singto的后穴，咬着singto的耳垂，在singto耳边沉重的喘息，伸出食指，探了进去……  
“嗯……”听见singto不适的轻哼，krist慌张的停了下来。  
感受到krist停下了手里的动作，Singto吻了吻krist的嘴唇，压低了声音说：“没关系……继续。”  
伸出右手，singto按住了krist在自己后穴的手，一下一下，带领着krist给自己做扩张，左手则扣住了krist的后脑，温柔的亲吻上krist的嘴唇。  
手里的动作渐渐停下，singto松开了krist的手，伸手抚上了krist滚烫的地方，握着krist的滚烫，singto把那地方，对准了自己的后穴……  
没有说话，没有交流……krist挺身，直接把自己的滚烫没进了singto的身体……  
“嗯……”突如其来的满足感让krist有些失神……他试着开始抽动，开始迫切的汲取singto身体里的压迫感……  
singto皱紧了眉头，他咬着牙齿，强迫自己不发出不适的声音……身体依旧配合的摇动着自己的腰身……  
“Psing…………”  
Krist猛烈的撞击着singto的身体，唇间不慎溢出了singto的姓名。Singto环住krist的脖颈，吻了吻krist的肩头，泛着泪光，笑着回答：“kit……我在……”  
第二天早晨……singto睁开眼时，自己已经是一个人。房间里还是一样的布置，自己的衣服整整齐齐的叠放在床头。要不是身体剧烈的疼痛感和桌上已经空了的酒瓶，他就快要认为昨夜发生的一切只不过是自己一厢情愿的一场梦罢了……  
“什么？你要回去？？回基地去？为什么！”bank看着大清早才踩着朝阳回家的krist，瞪大了眼睛问。  
“任务完成了，我们该回去了。”忽略bank的诧异，krist只是冷静的低头收拾着行李。  
“那个young呢？你不管了？”bank不明白，怎么一个晚上回来，krist就完全改变了自己的计划，他不报仇了吗？  
“回基地之后我会和朱雀说明白我的事，让她准许我回来。不过，现在，我们得先回基地复命。”krist收拾着行李，脑海全里是singto勾着自己的脖颈唤自己小名的画面……kit……kit……kit……  
啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！krist要被这些画面逼疯了！！！！他知道singto的婚礼就在下个月，他不想留在泰国，他怕他冲动起来会直接带着C4去吧singto的婚礼整个炸掉！  
只要熬过那场婚礼……只要自己不再胡思乱想！！！只要singto结了婚！自己就能安心复仇了……是的，没错！就是这样！！！！  
看着krist一下慌张，一下冷漠的脸，bank冷汗都快下来了……妈耶……他以前还只是燥郁，怎么现在越来越严重了？莫不是精神出问题了吧……  
“kit……你怎么了啊……你昨晚……和singto吵架了？”bank试探着问，结果krist的脸马上全红了，他咬了咬嘴唇，小小的回答了一声‘没有’  
靠！！！！疯了疯了疯了！krist这个表情绝对了精神出问题了！  
Bank流着冷汗在手机上找心理医生的电话………………  
下午两点……两人刚刚收拾好行李，bank的电话便响了起来。  
Bank接起了电话，电话那头是ssing颤抖的哭泣声：“Psingto出事了！”


End file.
